


【翻译】你的存在

by rosyrain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最近Sherlock意识到自己的想法发生了改变，但他说不清这种转变是何时开始的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】你的存在

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Presence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397053) by [LostGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl). 



Sherlock无法确定这种想法上改变是在什么时候发生的。  
  
现在他脑子里想的就是这件事。透过出租车的窗户向外望去，案发现场正不断后退，离他越来越远，这个案子花了他差不多一天的时间。它越来越小，在他大脑里占据的空间也越来越少，直至最后完全消失，让他除了这件事没有其他东西可想。  
  
John安静地坐在座位的另一头，看着车窗外面。毛毛细雨打在车窗玻璃上，变成一道道小水流四处流淌，折射着交通信号灯的光。为了避免引起John的注意，Sherlock把目光投向John在车窗玻璃上投下的身影。他细细观察着John的脸部表情，这些表情是如此生动，如此坦率。车在伦敦街头穿行，他几乎没有关心过车开到了哪里。Sherlock任何时候都知道自己身处地，但此时此刻，这个任务由潜意识接管了。他的心无法旁骛。  
  
出租车在公寓门外停了下来，Sherlock向门口走去，让John去处理那些无聊的事情。无论如何也不能让这些琐事分了他的心。  
  
Sherlock上楼进入公寓，在沙发前踱步。不一会儿，John也回来了。他在门口停下脚步看着Sherlock。  
  
“这么说，不像你希望的那样有趣。”他说，Sherlock过了整整一毫秒才意识到John指的是案子。  
  
“是的，”那件案子已经不值一提。Sherlock重新踱起步来。  
  
“结束了，是吧？”John一边问，一边把他自己的外套和Sherlock的大衣挂好——Sherlock进门的时候扔地上了——动作干脆利索。Sherlock的目光想要停留在John身上，想要追随John灵巧转动着的手腕，想要徘徊于John背部突显的肌肉上。Sherlock猛地原地转了个身，向窗外的贝克街看去。“Lestrade能按照你给他的线索抓到那个家伙吗？”  
  
Sherlock不置可否地应了一声。John仍然看着他，Sherlock最后只好转过身来。“是的，是的，”他挥了挥手说，“如果这个星期他的推理能力没有退步的话，尽管本来也没多少。线索已经足够多了。就算是Anderson也能把那人搞定。好吧，Anderson也许还不行。”  
  
John点了点头。Sherlock试图重新回到原来的思路。  
  
什么时候开始的？准确的时间点在哪里？他记得在这个时间点以前，他独自一个人搭出租车回家，没有人来分享他的胜利。旧公寓里空空荡荡，陪伴他的只有无边的寂静。当时他并不觉得有何异样，现在回想起来这地方真是寒冷刺骨啊，尽管他各种衣物一大堆。现在则是处于这个时间点之后。在他心中，即使天气再冷，贝克街也让他感到温暖。他再也没有觉得孤寂，即使周围真的悄无声息。他还没有完全搞清楚这意味着什么，不过至少有一点很确定，那就是他感受到了安慰，同时也觉得有点失衡。他能区分这两种感受，但不知道这些感受从何而来，这让他百爪挠心，明明答案就在嘴边，可就是说不上来。  
  
“你晚饭想吃什么？我想试点新玩意儿，但我也可以去……”  
  
“你一定要老是说个没完吗？”Sherlock突然冒出一句，同时瞪了John一眼。  
  
“通常情况下，”John根本不予理会，说道，“普通人就是用这种办法，来搞清楚那个懒骨头室友晚饭想吃什么的。”他仍旧看着Sherlock，等着他回答。这让Sherlock更加恼火。这个男人干嘛就一定要那么有耐心呢？  
  
“我要考虑这个干嘛？”他问道，两手向外一摊，有些像“把John轰出去”，又有些像“让我飞走吧”。  
  
“好吧。这么说来，不管我把什么东西放你跟前，你都会吃的。承蒙赐教。”  
  
这一切的改变是什么时候发生的？ 那个从不把其他人放在眼里的Sherlock，什么时候变成了需要John陪伴在侧的Sherlock？ 需要John的陪伴，当他查案的时候，当他吃饭的时候，当他拉小提琴的时候……  
  
Sherlock重重地坐进沙发，十指按住下巴。  
  
“那么，要来杯茶吗？”  
  
Sherlock瞟了一眼，突然发现John就站在身边，低头看着他，脸上带着一种恼怒的表情，这说明他已经问了不止一次了。John经常会放任他沉浸在思想中，但有时候这个男人还是会拿些荒唐可笑的理由来打扰他没商量。  
  
Sherlock，你的电话响啦。Sherlock，有个客户要见你。Sherlock，你是个人，你必须吃东西/或睡觉。Sherlock，别再贴尼古丁片啦。  
  
“茶？”他问。他知道这样问，会让John觉得他说的话，Sherlock一句也没有听进去。这主要是因为——他的心跳了起来——他刚刚意识到，John可能会离开他，那他怎么办？John有可能从公寓搬出去。严格说来，这里没有什么东西值得John留恋的。想到这个，Sherlock的喉咙好像被什么东西堵住了，让他透不过气来。所以他没有办法用正常的语调说话。  
  
“是的，”John说道，“热的棕色液体，有时候也是你维持生命的唯一能量来源。”John停下来，歪了歪脑袋，舔了下嘴唇，这说明他想开个玩笑了，“你还没有把这个删除，是吧？”  
  
“这不重要，John。我在思考。”  
  
“Okay。”John举起双手表示投降，转身离开。  
  
“两块糖。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
过了一会儿，John端来一盘子什么东西放到茶几上，并冲他微笑了一下。他没有向那东西看一眼。不过，有John在身边，他觉得踏实了许多，就好像有一股温暖的力量把他四处游荡的心拉住了。  
  
现在看来，John的存在至关重要。第一次看到John时，Sherlock只关心自己是否能够容忍另一个人类和他如此近距离接触。然后，他惊奇地发现自己想给John留下一个好印象，让John喜欢公寓，也喜欢他Sherlock这个人。第一个案子还没破他就明白了，容忍与否完全不是个问题。  
  
他究竟是什么时候开始变得如此重要？也许是出租车司机谋杀案之后？当他看到John站在警戒线外边，当他终于——他怎么会一开始没有想到？——意识到是John开枪杀了Jefferson Hope，心中的那份又惊又喜让他至今记忆犹新。是从那一刻开始的吗？  
  
Sherlock摇摇头。这当然是个非常重要的时刻，但它不是带来转变的时刻。John不是在这个时刻变得必不可少的。喔。这个时刻可能是产生了影响，奠定了基础，但……不是。  
  
“我需要你在我身边。”Sherlock被自己的话吓了一跳，眨了眨眼，坐了起来。他睁大眼睛寻找John，可他不在起居室里。Sherlock皱起了额头。John的书放在他的扶手椅旁边。他的茶杯是空的。他原本放在茶几上的盘子已经端走了。灯已经关了。公寓里一片宁静。John已经上床睡觉去了。  
  
什么时候的事？ 不可能是若干个小时以前就离开了，而他Sherlock居然没有注意到吧。他仍然觉得John还在那儿，还和他呆在这个房间里。他好像还能听到从John身上传出的各种轻微的声音：呼吸的声音、翻书的声音、衣服摩擦的声音。  
  
即使John真的不在那里，他也仍然觉得他还在。  
  
Sherlock躺回沙发上，瞪着天花板。他没打算大声说出来，不过这也不是什么假话。他不理解为什么会这样，但这并不影响其真实性。就好像他同样不理解什么叫重力，但他也不会飘走一样。然而，一想到要把自己对整件事情的矛盾与困惑向John和盘托出……一想到这个，他的心就揪紧了，喉咙像被一团乱麻堵住了似的。Sherlock被一大堆新的问题缠住了。这是友谊吗？这是一个人拥有朋友时的感受吗？至少有一点是真的，需要别人……是件危险的事情。这会让自己受到别人控制，受到别人的影响。Sherlock可不想冒险，让别人来损害他的思想。他们已经对他的思想产生不良影响了，因为这一天里的大半时间他都在想着John。  
  
可是貌似今天我也没有别的什么好想。如果不想这个我可能已经无聊死了。  
  
不管怎么样吧，Sherlock那天晚上没有睡着。  
  
  
  
已经四天没有案子了，早该登门的无聊君却迟迟没有现身。Sherlock能够感觉到它正蠢蠢欲动。这只庞大丑陋的怪兽忌惮于他思想的熊熊火光，想等它自行熄灭再向他猛扑过来。尽管没有案子可查，他不眠不休已经超过32个小时。他的大脑仍在运转，仍在思考中。  
  
他首先想到的是那些重复发生的事情。他把自己和John相识以来的所有时间点在大脑里绘制成表，试图找出隐藏其间的那个转折点。有一阵子，他觉得可能是Sarah，他不得不加以观察的那个女友。尽管她并不是个案子，但他仍想要去看，去了解John在这种场合下的行为举止。他看不出John跟Sarah在一起和跟他自己在一起有什么真正的区别，不过也有可能是他的干预使事情脱离了正常的轨道。观察的行为以及诸如此类的东西。  
  
Sherlock叹了一口气。也不是那天晚上。当然，在他得知John被绑架时，他是吓了一跳，也许还很牵挂他的安危。Sherlock已经删除了当时的确切感受，所以现在无法完全确定，但……不是的。John一直对他很有帮助，他当然喜欢有John陪伴的感觉，喜欢到居然带着John到Sebastian Wilkes面前显摆去了，可是……那时的John还不像现在这样重要。  
  
各种思绪在他的头脑里嗡嗡作响，但在这些思绪的背后，他隐隐感到有数量更多含义更深的东西。它们处于头脑的最深处，它们会判断这个转变的意义，会判断他想赋予这个转变什么意义，会判断他是否应该冒险把一切都告诉John。它们会处理所有Sherlock目前还不能面对的事情。  
  
Sherlock四肢摊开，躺在扶手椅上，感到疲惫不堪。当他忙于查案的时候，这种感觉很容易打发掉。现在，大脑运转速度减缓，身体的惰性就开始占据上风。他觉得四肢沉重，说话都吃力，更别提站起来走进卧室了。拉开被子那更属于高难度动作。  
  
一个念头从潜意识里冒了出来。他想要John回家，看见Sherlock躺在那儿累得动不了了。他想要John说，“好吧。就这样。明天你可以停止思考了。”然后把他搀进卧室。他想要John拉开被子，把他塞进被子里躺好。然后关灯，钻进被子躺在他身边，伸出手臂搂住他。他想象着John的嘴唇轻轻拂过他的鬓角……  
  
“我的老天爷，”门口传来John的声音，Sherlock微微抬起眼睛朝他看去。他没有听见John上楼的声音。“你有多长时间没有睡觉啦？你看上去糟透了。”  
  
“32－，”Sherlock看了看手表，“不，33个小时零7分钟。”  
  
“你为什么不睡觉？”John问道。他把夹克挂好，把钥匙放下。Sherlock注视着John的一举一动。近来他一直都这样，注意John的每个细微举动，作为他思考的线索。  
  
“思考。”  
  
John摇了摇头。“思考比睡觉更重要？“  
  
Sherlock抬了抬眉毛，沉吟着是否该告诉他，可最后只耸了耸肩。连他都毫无头绪，以John那样的平凡脑袋瓜更不可能搞明白。他需要John呆在他身边，可他不知道这种需要是什么时候产生的。当然，这个问题肯定有答案。必须有，因为Sherlock知道他不能再这样想下去了。幸好现在他手头上没案子。他不能老想着John。  
  
“好吧。但不管怎么说，思考这件事可以先放一放。把你这把骨头架子挪到床上去。这是医嘱。”  
  
Sherlock身子没动，只是抬起了头。“好的。”有John在身边，那些问题在他大脑里的嚣叫声就没有那么响了，似乎他往那儿一站，原来突显的问题就不再那么重要了。Sherlock不理解，但他太累了，无力再深究。  
  
“唔？”John看着Sherlock，就好像他是某种前所未见的物种，“你真的会去睡觉吗？”他脸上将信将疑的表情差点让Sherlock笑起来，但他克制住了。无论如何，必须要用理智来指挥自己的行为。  
  
“我干嘛要和自己的医生吵架？”说完，把他的脑袋向后倒去，重重地撞在扶手椅的靠背上，Sherlock竭力忍着不让自己露出痛苦的表情。  
  
John气呼呼地说：“以前从来没有人来管过你。”他又笑起来了。“说实在的，我觉得是应该有个人来管管你。”  
  
“你偶尔还真说对了。纯属歪打正着。”他一边说一边笑了，但他想不起来是否给脸下过这样一道命令。  
  
“可能是这样吧。但这不说明你现在就应该不听话。”  
  
Sherlock点点头，深深吸了一口气，命令四肢服从指挥。他向卧室走去，双脚在地板上打滑，不管怎么努力都无法正常迈步。他听见John跟在身后的脚步声，知道他的嘴角肯定又挂上了一个微笑。他推开卧室的门，走进去，差点就想让门敞开着，看看John是否会跟着走进来。接下来他听见水龙头放水的声音，还有水壶坐上炉子的声音。  
  
这和他设想的不一样，但也足够接近了。Sherlock拉开被子，钻进床里。在进入梦乡之前，他对着枕头喃喃说道：“有你在，我就很安心了。”  
  
  
  
John和那个讨厌的女人出去了。Sherlock知道有这个女人存在以后就把她的名字给删除了。她不会在John的身边呆很长时间的，完全无足轻重。至少，他是这么跟自己说的。公寓里很安静，可怕的安静。Sherlock在起居室里团团打转，睡袍随之上下翻飞。他想找些什么东西来打消心中的阵阵不安。  
  
他的实验暂时停顿下来了，他需要更多的脚趾。Molly答应过他，如果有就给他发短信，但他的手机一声也没有响过。他无法一动不动地坐在那里，所以笔记本电脑也派不上用场。他从乐谱架旁边拿起小提琴，从书桌上抓起琴弓。  
  
他开始拉琴，想让自己沉浸在琴声中，切断那些死死缠绕在他头脑齿轮上的可怕猜测。他们正在相视而笑吗？（剪掉）他们正因某个非常私密的笑话而哈哈大笑吗？（剪掉）他为什么要这么痛恨自己必须和这个女人一起分享John？（剪掉）如果他告诉John他的想法已经改变了，John会不会也用那样的目光看着他？（剪掉，删除）有那么一会儿，只剩下他和琴声了。琴弓和小提琴都成为了他身体的一部分，就好像他的身体是思想的一部分一样。  
  
不过，John也在那里。他在Sherlock头脑里的所有房间之间来回走动，就好像他绝对有权这么做。这段音乐让他回忆起John的微笑。这一段则让他想到他们奔跑的样子，他在前面跑，他跟在后面追，迈开大步，喘着粗气。另一段则让他回想起那些宁静的时光，他们俩坐在一起，四周弥漫着朦胧、难以名状的气氛。  
  
音乐让Sherlock的情绪慢慢稳定下来，他发现自己又开始思考起那个转变来了。如果他手头有个案子该多好，就不用去作这些越来越让人心烦的猜测了。这次，他把目光转向他曾试图回避的时刻。在那个时刻，估且就算是吧，他以为John就是Moriarty。太荒唐了，现在他都羞于承认自己曾有过这样的念头，但那个时候……  
  
他觉得自己真的快疯了。当然接下来塑胶炸药就出来了，他明白了一切，John微微地点头表示对他的信任……Sherlock搭在琴弦上的手指一时间乱了方寸，但他很快控制住了自己。那个时刻……他不能说转变就在那一刻，因为他不再考虑单个的转折点，他开始把它看作是一个变化过程。但这个时刻已经永远烙刻在他的脑海中了。他甚至没有试图要把它删除，尽管一想到它就让他羞愧难当。这种感觉不会改变，也不会默默消失。是不是意识到他可能会失去John，才让John变得如此重要？在某种程序上，可能正是如此。  
  
不幸的是，解开了一个谜题，另一个马上接踵而至：为什么John如此重要？Sherlock很明白，不仅仅是因为John很有用这一个原因。他认识其他对他有用的人，但他们中没有一个人能让他产生相同的……忠诚？兴趣？感觉。  
  
Sherlock在音乐中发泄着满肚子的怨气，琴声如痴如狂。  
  
他始终在留心注意John上楼的声音，所以当这个声音终于出现的时候，不啻于救他于水火。但Sherlock无法停止拉琴，无法转身去看John，他听出了脚步声中的轻松愉快。这么说来，这次约会很美妙。如果不是这样，John的脚步声会沉重得多，让人觉得他很心烦。将来会有更多次约会。John不和他在一起的时间会越来越多。  
  
Sherlock不喜欢自己希望John脚步声沉重的想法，不喜欢自己希望John约会失败的想法，不喜欢自己把这些看得很重，但他就是这么希望这么想的。John走进公寓，站在门口一句话也没有说。Sherlock把目光投向窗户，在伦敦半明半暗的夜色映衬下，窗玻璃上显示出了John的身形。John斜靠在门框上，看着Sherlock的背影。他在微笑，他在倾听。始终激烈高昂的琴声突然柔和起来。原先粗鲁地肆虐着琴弦的琴弓放缓了节奏，琴颈上移动的手指也平添了几分温柔。  
  
John的微笑愈加明显，Sherlock停止了演奏。他利索地放下琴弓，把琴放回琴盒里。  
  
“希望你不是因为我才停止拉琴的。”John说道，声音非常柔和。  
  
“这是第一次。”Sherlock说道，语气并不像他希望的那样尖锐。在由语调重音、语音语气、词语选择组成的话语背后，包含着某些比字面意思更复杂的东西，不过，Sherlock并不打算在这上面花费心思探究其含义。  
  
“你确实从来没有因为我的请求而在凌晨三点停止拉琴，”John轻轻一笑，把外套放到扶手椅上。“来杯茶？”  
  
“好的。”他一边回答，一边把目光移向John刚脱下的外套上。衣服是湿的。外面在下小雨，如果John是搭出租车回家的话，不应该湿成那样。他是走回来的。Sherlock慢慢地移动脚步，跟着John走进厨房，装成只是随意溜达的样子。John背对着他，注意力集中在泡茶上，所以Sherlock大可以对他仔细研究一番。John的袖口上有一滴酱油汁。他带着那个女人去了街另一头的中国小餐馆，这个地方对于约会来说太普通了。他走着回来，说明他一直就在附近。他没有去她那里。  
  
为什么我对此有如释重负的感觉？  
  
他的皮鞋很脏。John约会前总会擦鞋。他踢到了什么东西，可能是墙，鞋带上粘了一块小碎砖。他的头发也很乱，不过不像是被人的手弄乱的。  
  
“作为一个刚刚和女友分手的男人，你的心情相当不错啊。”  
  
“我发现她让人讨厌，”John回答道，朝着Sherlock咧嘴一笑。真是奇怪。  
  
“是你提出分手的，”Sherlock克制住自己也想笑的冲动。John可能是在微笑，但他也跟着笑未免太出格了。或许算不上出格？当一个人提出要和他的……老实说是让人讨厌的女友分手时，作为他的朋友可以笑吗？ 即使那个男人看起来一点也不难过？  
  
“不要再谈让我受不了的人啦，”John端出他为Sherlock泡好的茶，脸上露出那种特别的微笑。Sherlock以前看见过这种笑容，就是不明白笑容背后的含义。Sherlock伸手接杯子的时候迎面碰上了John的目光，他们长久地相互凝视着。Sherlock觉得很难把目光挪向别处，公寓里的气氛不知怎么有些变了。“看电视？”John问道，这时他们的目光分开了。  
  
他们俩坐到沙发上。Sherlock对电视节目完全没有看进去，他的注意力全都集中到坐在他身边的John身上，感受着他发出的笑声，玩味着由于他的存在给他带来的舒畅心情。他觉得，那些下意识里思考的内容正在渐渐浮出表面。现在他已经能够感受到它们的存在，可以对那些他一直不让自己面对的问题给出答案了。  
  
他们离得比以往更近。Sherlock不确定这是因为他把脚蜷在沙发上的结果，还是因为他们一起坐下来的方式造成的。尽管John在外面淋了点冷雨， Sherlock觉得他还是在不停地散发着热量。他想把脚伸得再近些，靠在John的灯芯绒裤子上取暖。他想用脚趾头贴着裤子移动，感受那粗糙的纹理和布料下面坚实的大腿。  
  
一个星期以前他无意说出的话重又聚焦到他的嘴边，可Sherlock此时明确意识到John就在身边。这是可以对朋友说的那种话吗？他嫉妒和John约会的女友，嫉妒她们占据了John的时间，吸引了John的注意力，这种行为是不是很古怪？他实在不能强迫自己把这些话说出来。这些话就是个重磅炸弹，他怎么能无事生非，把此刻的轻松惬意给炸个粉碎？  
  
他把这些话咽回肚里，把脚趾头向着John的大腿挪近了一点点。  
  
  
  
  
可能与“The Woman”有关。 Sherlock躺在床上，听见John在楼上卧室里走来走去，他在心里问自己：Irene是不是这一切的起点？上个星期他一直很忙，无暇顾及，而且他也给自己下过保证，再也不去想这事。可现在案子结束了。两个凶手落入法网，他们购买汽油的那家商店与纵火现场只隔着一条马路。白痴。——Sherlock只能再次面对这个问题。  
  
实际上，他是不想让自己上楼去看John。John似乎刚做了一个噩梦。通常这个时候John会下楼来，Sherlock也会走出卧室，假装是正巧碰上，他会装出睡意朦胧，对噩梦一无所知的样子。他们会一起坐在沙发上看深夜电视节目，Sherlock会对广告大加批评，让John很不耐烦。  
  
可是John还没有下楼，而Sherlock又不愿意上楼去看他。这样做有点……太亲密了。他不觉得John会喜欢别人知道他做噩梦这件事。  
  
于是，Sherlock只能瞪着天花板，听着John踱步的声音，琢磨起Irene 这个人来。必须承认她起到了某种引领的作用。她聪明绝顶，仿佛就是另一个他。他以前很少真正反省自己，直到她出现并拨动了他的心弦。现在，他扪心自问，问自己何以这么做，何以这么说。  
  
这让他想到了John。John穿着睡衣睡裤在卧室踟蹰，因为噩梦连连而眉头紧锁的模样在Sherlock的脑海中一闪而过。间或又变成冬天光着上身睡觉的John。他不明白自己为什么要把John想象得如此活色生香，而且很难把这种想象从大脑中抹去。他感觉腹部收紧、透不过气来，还有……喔！他发现自己硬了，他抬起头看了看身上的床单。  
  
啊，没错，这是有原因的。如果让他说实话，认识之初他就觉得John很讨人喜欢。另一句实话是，以前他曾一边想象着John的双手、肩膀和翘臀一边自慰。  
  
Sherlock的脑海中浮现出John的各种身体部位。后仰的脖子，伏在Sherlock身上用力支撑着上身的双臂，趴在床上——Sherlock的床——袒露的后背，他的肩膀——一边很完美，一边因受伤不再完美——他的背，他的……  
  
Sherlock咬紧双唇，用疼痛稳住心神。  
  
为什么是现在？这到底是什么样的感情？这些问题无助于排解他的欲望，他也根本无意打消这些欲望。答案越来越清晰，他就是被John吸引了。然而这个答案远远无法回答所有的问题。他以前也被其他人吸引住，只是从来没有如此持久。他从未如此无法自拔。  
  
他伸手握住了自己，这时，他听到楼梯上传来John的脚步声，他下楼来了。Sherlock叹息了一声，等勃起消退后，套上睡袍，做出睡眼惺忪的样子来到厨房，看到John正在泡茶。  
  
“我要你，”他脱口而出。John抬起疲惫发红的眼睛看向他。  
  
“什么？”他看上去吓了一跳，以为自己听错了。  
  
“茶，我要茶。”Sherlock更正，冲着茶壶点了点头，希望John没注意到他说漏了嘴，也没注意他脸上热辣辣泛起的红潮。  
  
“喔！”John大笑了一声，点点头。“我听成其他不搭界的东西了。”他举起手再拿一只杯子，T恤跟着往上移，露出一截后背。Sherlock强行把目光移开。  
  
Sherlock转身往起居室走去。当John端着茶走过来时，Sherlock已经抓起一条毯子，打开了电视。贝克街上的暖气设备已经老旧，John在睡觉前把壁炉的火给封上了。风从窗户缝隙里钻进来，Sherlock蜷起脚，把大部分身体都裹进毯子里。John微笑着摇了摇头。  
  
“你看上就像个12岁的孩子，就是长得高点罢了。”  
  
“我肯定不止12岁。”  
  
John眯起眼睛，但仍笑呵呵的。“给我点毯子，你这根傻竹竿。”  
  
Sherlock忍住不笑，白了他一眼，假装很不情愿地拉出一角毯子，甩到John身上。John只好凑近些钻到毯子下面。他们没有靠在一起，但也近得足够让Sherlock感受到John的存在，这让他浑身不自在。  
  
“没办法，这事值得花钱。”安静了一会儿后John说道。  
  
“唔。”  
  
“我的意思是说，如果没有蛋，那还有什么用？”  
  
“把血抽出来，可能会有很用——“  
  
“别，”John打断了他的话，“别说了，你会让我对蛋有心理阴影了。”  
  
Sherlock扬起了一根眉毛，但John只耸了耸肩，他们就没再继续说下去。John的手在抖；有时候他做了噩梦手就会间歇性地颤抖。他知道John不想谈这事，但Sherlock忍不住要从John身上找线索做推理。他的眼睛红红的，没流眼泪，是手擦出来的。他的头发被手抓得乱蓬蓬的。出过汗，有些头发粘在一起。下楼的时候，他没有一瘸一拐，但他的腿的确在疼，因为他时不时会心不在焉地在腿上摸一下。这时电视里发出一个巨大的声响，John惊跳了一下。  
  
“你又在盯着我看，”John说着，眼睛没有离开电视机。  
  
“唔。”他们以前说过这个事。他经常盯着John，John通常并不在意，但有时候还是会炸毛。Sherlock懒得否认，也没有把目光移开。John最终还是把目光调转过来看向他。  
  
“怎么说？”他问道。Sherlock冲他抬起了眉毛，他接着说道，“今天晚上你从我脸上看到了什么？”  
  
Sherlock想了想他能说些什么。它们以光速在他大脑里闪过，迸出火花后归于煙灭。John是在问他，但不等于他就想知道答案。他不想Sherlock知道他早就起床，还在房间里走了半个多小时。他不想Sherlock听到他因为疼痛和恐惧而发出的低吼。他不想Sherlock知道他因为害怕用手捂住眼睛，也不想Sherlock知道他曾把手伸进头发死死揪住，让自己从过去回到现在，告诉自己一切都好。如果他愿意让Sherlock知道这些，今天晚上就不会在楼上躲了这么久。  
  
“你需要多睡会儿觉，”Sherlock说，伸手去拿茶杯，改变话题。“我有些作用很强的安眠药，如果你要的话。”  
  
“你怎么会有——”John伸出一只手。“——别，也别跟我说这事。我不要。安眠药会让我第二天浑身不舒服。”  
  
“好吧。”Sherlock说道。“所以它们才留到了现在。”  
  
John不屑地哼了一声。他把腿盘到沙发上，转过身子，正视着Sherlock。这种姿势让他们靠得更近了。Sherlock相应调整坐姿，也把脸转向John。  
  
“小时候，要是我和Harry做了噩梦，我爸爸就会拿着手电筒和一根撬轮胎的撬棒，到房间里来查看。”John轻轻笑了笑，不知怎么有些哽咽。“我真的以为他会把怪物打死。所以一躺下马上就睡着了。”  
  
Sherlock想象了一下小时候的John Watson对床底下的怪物怕得要死的样子，呵呵笑了起来。“要不要我去找个手电筒来？”  
  
“在这儿找？”John摇摇头。“没用。电池早没电了。”  
  
Sherlock犹豫了一下，说道：“Mycroft 以前老是用伞戳床底下。”John笑了，这次笑得很轻松，Sherlock也笑了。“我跟他说这样做太傻了，因为根本就没有怪物这东西。可因为我好像老是离床越远越好……”Sherlock耸耸肩，“他就说，‘不管怎么我应该检查一下，以防万一。不能让我的小弟弟被想象出来的怪兽给吃了。否则邻居们会怎么说？’”Sherlock摇摇头。这些年来他从来没有回忆过这些事情。  
  
“现在他只用摄像头来监视你的行动了。”  
  
Sherlock哼哼着说。“‘怪兽’也不是想象出来的啦。”  
  
“是啊。”John回应了一声，两个人都沉默了。Sherlock想起了塑胶炸弹和狙击枪恶毒的红点。“看来，”终于，John开口说道，“今天晚上我是睡不着了。”  
  
“来玩妙探追凶？”  
  
“不，再也不玩了，Sherlock。”  
  
“我让你。”  
  
“不玩。而且你也不会让。”  
  
“这倒是，可能是不会让。”  
  
“可惜现在没案子。”  
  
“是啊，可惜。”  
  
他们俩转过身开始看电视。  
  
  
  
  
游戏开始了，这是一场追捕。  
  
Sherlock在一条小巷里奔跑，迎面是一道矮墙，他丝毫没有迟疑，一个箭步向上跃起，翻过墙头，然后停了一下，让 John有时间爬过墙来跟上他。血液在他体内奔流，他呼吸急速，神采飞扬。小巷很深很长， Sherlock始终紧追嫌犯不放，但他也不会跑得过快，以免John跟不上。  
  
幸好他对伦敦的地形了如指掌，那个嫌犯——一个有名的江洋大盗——只有一个地方可去。Sherlock尽量自然地放慢脚步，以免John有所觉察。他不再跟在那个嫌犯身后，而是抄了个近道，掉头去窝藏赃物的废弃仓库。  
  
那个仓库已经东倒西歪，地上横七竖八地堆放着烂铁架子和脚手架零部件。Sherlock听到那个人气喘吁吁的声音，他已经跑得上气不接下气。他从拐角处走过来，弯下身子双手扶着膝盖，想利用阴影藏起来。他一抬头，看到了Sherlock，他睁大了眼睛，眼里随即充满了杀气。  
  
Sherlock知道那个人会猛扑过来。他做好了准备，但还是被击倒在地。Sherlock从地上爬起来，双脚稳稳地站在地上，等着迎击对方的下一次进攻。  
  
不会有第二次了。Sherlock听到John打开手枪保险的声音，那个人停住了，眼睛向Sherlock的背后看去。  
  
“你敢碰他一下，你就会坐着救护车离开这里，而不是坐着警车。”John的脚步声和随即出现的身影让Sherlock喜上眉梢。他急促的呼吸声仿佛就是一颗定心丸，告诉Sherlock抓捕已经成功。越来越近的警笛声也印证了这一点。那个男人举起了双手。John走到他的身后，悄悄把枪收了起来。那个嫌犯一动不动地站着， Lestrade进来把他铐上带走了。  
  
Sherlock满面笑容。Donovan狐疑地看了他一眼，但他对这种恶毒的目光毫不在意。当John站在他身边，笑容满面，手枪藏得好好的情况下，他对什么都不在意。那个男人会说John手上有枪，John会否认他有枪，Lestrade会相信——假装相信——John说的话。  
  
晚饭时间已经过了，但还是要去吃的，John会在饭桌上对他说的故事冷嘲热讽。回到贝克街以后，John会去泡茶，Sherlock会让他打开电视。当他把那些荒唐可笑的节目直接剧透的时候，John会装模作样地吼他。就像上个星期那样，他们会紧挨着坐下来， Sherlock会感受到John的体温。  
  
有那么一刻，Sherlock觉得世界美好极了。  
  
“你笑得像个傻子，”John说道，尽管他自己一样乐呵呵的。  
  
Sherlock想说“傻的不止我一个”，可嘴里实际说出来的却是：“我想我爱上你了。”他的人僵住了，但随即就把惊讶和尴尬从脸上抹去。这些话在他心底已经潜伏了几个星期，现在终于说出来了。他们俩一时谁都没有说话。  
  
John环视四周。他看了一眼Lestrade 和 Donovan——谢天谢地他们离得远听不见——然后回过头看Sherlock，Sherlock等他回答已经等得不耐烦了。  
  
“我们回家以后再说。”他说道，目光凝视着Sherlock的眼睛，看了很久很久，才又转过头去看苏格兰场那帮人。  
  
Sherlock张了张嘴，又闭上了，搞不明白John说了些什么。他眯起眼看着John，但John似乎拒绝与他对视。该死，他就知道不应该说的，在把话说出来以前，他至少应该动动脑子想一想。  
  
Lestrade走了过来，显然丝毫没有察觉到他们之间的紧张气氛。“今天晚上我就要你做个笔录。”他说着，看了看Sherlock，又看了看John。“那家伙说你们两个袭击他，还用枪指着他。”  
  
Sherlock就近仔细地观察了一下John，几乎看不出他有什么紧张的神色。干得好，John。  
  
“很明显他是想转移视线，”Sherlock理了理自己的手套，把目光从John身上移开，开口说道。今天晚上他不能去苏格兰场。事情明摆着，他必须和John坐下来单独谈一谈，看看他要为这个错误付出多少代价。  
  
Sherlock的胸口堵着样东西，可他不想知道那是什么或有什么含义。就是因为老是去想才惹出这些麻烦。“你可以在那个人的公寓里找到他杀人用的刀子。”Sherlock提高嗓门说道，让站在警车那边的嫌犯也能听得见。“他本来应该扔掉，可他没有。这是他作案的证据，他要交给雇佣他的人。他不够聪明，策划不出这起谋杀。”  
  
“嗨！”距离不到十英尺的警车旁边传来一声喊叫。“我很聪明的！” Lestrade和Donovan一齐向这个人抬起了眉毛，他似乎意识到自己说了些什么。“可我什么也没干。”  
  
Sherlock哼了一声，不向自主地转头向John展示自己耍的这个小计策。两个人长时间地对视了一会儿。John的脸上又浮现出了那种笑容，这种笑容一直都让Sherlock困惑不已。这个时候，他听到Lestrade又说话了。  
  
“今天晚上还是需要你来做笔录。”他说着，但John打断了他的话。  
  
“Sherlock已经两天没吃东西，三天没睡觉了。我们能不能——”  
  
Lestrade挥挥手，点了点头。“那明天上午来吧。从来没见Sherlock的脸色那么苍白过。吃点牛排什么的，伙计。你看上去都快站不住了。”说着，Lestrade就转过身向 Donovan和那个嫌疑犯走去。  
  
不一会儿，空荡荡的仓库里就只剩下了Sherlock和John，Sherlock决定不再等下去了。“刚才我说的……”他开口了。刚才打斗中他的围巾松了，他把围巾系系紧。他不知道接下来该说什么。‘我不是这个意思’？或者‘你不用太当真’？ 这样说的话可能会让John耸耸肩，把整件事忘掉，也不会搬出去——但Sherlock觉得这两句话他一句也说不出口。不管后果如何，决不这么说。  
  
John 摇摇头。“我就是……，”他干巴巴地笑了一声。“心里有点乱……先回家如何？”  
  
Sherlock心里不愿意，但又不知怎么说，只能从命。他们沿着原路往回走，Sherlock破案后的心满意足早已荡然无存。以往这个时候，他总是和John商量着到哪里吃晚饭，而不是陷入这种别扭的沉默对峙中。Sherlock一反常态地感到紧张。沉默通常不会让Sherlock坐立不安，他通常也不太关心别人在遭遇沉默时感受如何。  
  
他叫住一辆出租车，慢慢爬进去，紧紧靠在一角上，眼睛直视着车窗。车窗上除了有John的身影，还能看到John一直在看着他。不知道这是好还是坏，反正Sherlock现在不想思考任何与 John Watson有关的事情。出租车又一次在伦敦城中穿行，Sherlock想起了一切是如何开始的，想起了那辆雨夜里的出租车。今天晚上没有下雨，他们破了一个案子，还是默默地坐在一起，但那个问题他还是没有想明白。  
  
他真的爱上了John？话已经说出口了，既然他现在有时间认真思考……好吧，他要把上个月评估一下。他对John的难舍难离，John和女人外出时他的焦虑不安，这些感觉越强烈，他把它们定性为‘纯洁’的可能性就越少。  
  
可是爱情只是情感的一种。再三思量过后，他开始嘲笑自己，并重又陷入茫然。他知道得很清楚，情感未必与外在表现相一致。情感可以用来解释人的行为，但并不意味着这些解释一定正确。嫉妒、爱恋、仇恨：它们经常会引发相同的行为。当然，这些情感是截然不同的，需要仔细观察和测试才能区分开来。他要怎么观察自己才能确定这是爱情？  
  
Sherlock摇摇头。  
  
“我们到了。”他听到John说话的声音，转过头，眨了眨眼睛，发现他们的确已经在贝克街了，根据John和出租车司机看着他的表情，他们可能在一分钟以前就已经到达目的地了。  
  
他刚才确实不知道自己身在何处。这一定具有某种含义，尽管Sherlock还无法确定究竟是什么含义。  
  
  
  
  
他们俩默默地走上楼梯。Sherlock觉得自己从头到脚的肌肉都绷紧了。他应该先开口，收回说过的话，也许他们就能回到那天晚上的那种关系。Sherlock打定了主意，向John转过身去。  
  
可当他看见John站在门口看着他时，一句话也说不出来了。John注视他的眼神似乎把他大脑里的英语一股脑儿地删除了。  
  
“你是真心的吗？”  
  
Sherlock很尴尬地站着，过了很长时间才弄明白John话里的意思。可明白归明白，他却不知道如何回答。他想说当然是真心的。但这样回答对吗？这是John想要的回答吗？看Sherlock一直没有说话，John向前走了一步。  
  
“Sherlock？你，是，真，心，的，吗？”John每说一个字走一步，离Sherlock越来越近，直到占据了Sherlock的整个视野。  
  
Sherlock脱口而出：“是的。”  
  
John歪了歪脑袋，想着什么。Sherlock不知道John在他脸上看到了什么，他第一次明白了别人为什么会在他的注视之下显得那样局促不安。John的目光落到他的嘴唇上，Sherlock费劲地吞咽了一下，垂下眼睛看到John的双唇微微张开。  
  
他的目光重又回到John的脸上，发现他正以一种探究的表情看着他。  
  
“证明给我看。”John说着，嘴角上扬。  
  
Sherlock眨眨眼睛，摇了摇头。没等他做出回应，John已经吻住了他。Sherlock懵了，呆了一下之后不由自主地回吻过去，压住John紧闭的双唇索求更多。John抬起双手，一只手放在他的脖子上，另一手插进他的头发，把他拉低，咬住了他的下嘴唇。  
  
Sherlock倒吸了一口气，John的舌头趁机滑入，开始在他的嘴里攻城略地。Sherlock很自然地抬起双手，犹豫了一下该放哪里，最后他把手放到John的背上，把两人的身体拉到一起。  
  
John呻吟的气息窜进Sherlock嘴里，让Sherlock意乱神迷。他的感觉全都集中于两人身体碰触到的部位上：嘴唇、胸膛和髋部——喔，老天，他正在勃起。他有点惊惶，John上前抵住了他，摩擦两人的身体，把Sherlock还没来得及冒头的紧张给打消掉了。  
  
John突然停止了亲吻，Sherlock促不及防，嘴唇追了过去，发现John正含笑看着他。John的笑容让Sherlock心里咯噔一下，他有点诧异，并没有感到不高兴。  
  
“很好，”John说道，不过听上去有点精神恍惚。他气喘吁吁，胸口随着呼吸一起一伏，两只手还放在Sherlock身上，大拇指在Sherlock的颈部划着圈。Sherlock的双手则紧紧抓着John肩膀下方的衬衫。两人的身体依然靠得很近，但Sherlock觉得这还不够。  
  
Sherlock把身子凑近靠住John，张着嘴巴，半垂着眼帘。他的目光离不开John的嘴唇，他还能感觉到John亲吻自己时的力度和温度。  
  
John的目光集中在他自己的手上，好像是在看正在Sherlock脖子上划拉着的大拇指。John的嘴微微张开，急促的呼吸冲击着Sherlock的下巴。John抬起眼睛看向Sherlock，Sherlock的身体猛地一颤，这股颤动一路向下，经过他的胯部，直冲脚底，让他的脚趾痉挛成一团。俩人重又紧紧抓住对方，嘴巴贴到一起。Sherlock身体前倾，贴着John温暖的身体，感觉到对方的牙齿贴着自己下唇，口中呜咽着。他把臀部向前顶住John的下腹，摩擦他硬挺的分身。John也勃起了，他的分身在Sherlock的大腿上研磨着，嘴里发出的声音是Sherlock从未在大脑中分类记录过的，至少现在还没有。  
  
John放在Sherlock颈部的手移向后脖颈，拉低Sherlock的头。他的另一只手抓紧Sherlock的臀部，尽可能把他们的身体拉到最近。  
  
“要你，”John在他的嘴角喘息着，Sherlock有点为自己发出的低吟声难为情。他的手探入John的套头衫内，眼前这个男人身上散发出的体温让他沉醉。他没有想到手指所到之处感觉如此美妙，能这样描摹John的身体轮廓让他心满意足。  
  
John的手沿着Sherlock的肩膀移动到他的后背。他一边划圈一边顺着Sherlock的脊柱上下抚摸，他手心炙热，Sherlock隔着外套和衬衫也能感受到他手上的温度。两人停下来，Sherlock用前额顶住John的额头。John的双手放在他的髋关节上，拉近彼此的身体后，把他的分身顶在Sherlock的大腿上。  
  
他大声地发出一个绝对算不上体面的呻吟，Sherlock觉得这是他听到过的最美妙的声音。他把John皮肤的触感和温度，还有他勃起时面红耳赤的模样记到心里。Sherlock发现John颈动脉血管上的跳动清晰可见，他突然忍不住想要品尝这种跳动。他扑上去，在那个地方又舔又吮。  
  
John把臀部向前顶，和Sherlock的分身推挤摩擦在一处，这让Sherlock伏在John的颈窝处喘息不已。他轻轻抓住John的下巴，嘴巴重重地压上去，伸出舌头分辨着汗水、洁面乳和古龙水淡淡的味道，这些味道与John自己身体的味道混合在一起。  
  
“你尝起来就像化学试剂。”Sherlock一边在John身上摩蹭着，一边更大力地吮吸。John轻轻地推着他，向书桌的方向推。Sherlock花了很长时间才领悟John的用意，用时之长让他颜面扫地。不过他一旦领悟之后，就连退数步，坐到书桌边上，嘴巴依然没有离开John的喉咙。  
  
这个角度绝佳。他把John拉到两腿之间，John的身体与他契合得完美无缺。他们的分身正好碰在一起，尽管隔着层层衣服，摩擦的感觉真是妙不可言。  
  
“Fuck，Sherlock，”John喘着粗气，他的头向后仰着，让Sherlock更容易低头咬啮到他的皮肤。他的手紧紧抓着Sherlock的臀部。  
  
“可以放到下次。”Sherlock说道，愉悦地感受到从John身体传来的颤抖。他们相互推挤着对方，Sherlock推算着John的腿还能支撑多久。快感在他腹内聚集，战栗感顺着他的神经漫延，一路咝咝作响。这时John利索地拉开了Sherlock的拉链，伸进裤子里，一把抓住他的分身，动作坚决果断，一气呵成。  
  
Sherlock伏在John的肩上呻吟出声，啃咬着他锁骨上的皮肤。John抓得更紧了，Sherlock不由自主地尽可能向前推送着，他被快感挟裹着很快就脱离了大脑的控制。他发出一种既像呻吟又像呜咽的声音，高潮让他肌肉绷紧，全身战抖，一种温暖的感觉淹没了他的全身。  
  
John在Sherlock的耳边大声地喘息着说道，Sherlock的前额正搁在他的脖子上。“你漂亮极了。”  
  
Sherlock大声笑了一下，想把John拉到身边。这时他才发现John正在抚摸着他自己，这让他一下子清醒过来。他伸出手覆盖住John的手。  
  
“让我来，”他对着John的脖子喃喃低语着，一边把手指与John的缠绕在一起，隔着裤子开始抚摸。  
  
“老天，就这样，”John回答道，声音低沉沙哑。Sherlock很快拉下John的裤子拉链，把手滑了进去。隔着内裤就可以感觉到John的勃起又热又沉，Sherlock上上下下地揉搓着，John的嘴里滑出一道绝望而又渴求的声音。John把自己的身体尽可能近地靠近Sherlock，但这样一来，Sherlock的手要移动就很别扭了。Sherlock不想把他推远。John的前额贴在他的脸颊上，头发撩得他鼻子发痒，空气中混杂着汗水、洗发水和性爱的味道。  
  
Sherlock用手指把John的分身包裹起来，它的坚挺让他无比心醉。他手上暗暗使劲，想听听John会发出何种声音。结果得到的呻吟被他列到“必须再听”的分类下面。Sherlock开始坚定地撸动，John接下来的所有反应全被列入“必须再听”的下一步分类里。John依附在Sherlock身上，身体随着Sherlock的动作摇摆，口中喘着粗气“对，老天，对，就——fuck——就那样。”  
  
当他到达顶点时，他扬起脸，眼睛紧闭，张开嘴大声地呻吟着，把臀部紧紧压向Sherlock握着的手。然后几乎完全溃散开来，重重地倒在Sherlock身上。Sherlock把手从John的内裤里抽出来，偷偷在John的长裤上擦了擦。  
  
“你可别当我不知道！”  
  
Sherlock听出John已经困了，他忍住笑意。毕竟还有样更重要的事情要说呢。  
  
“我就当你是……不会搬出去啦？”  
  
John哼了一声。“就因为你把它擦在我裤子上？更糟的事情我也碰到过。”  
  
“因为我……”他又说不下去了。他已经搞不清第一次是怎么说出口的，后来那次则是没经大脑脱口而出。  
  
“不走，”John终于说道。“我哪里也不去。”


End file.
